I'am a loco
by DoctorRock
Summary: What if ...What if... Colonel had made an avatar for combat purpose but when RDA was shiped out she was forgoten. And what about her history and why did Colonel chose her when she wasn't even a marine? Question,Question everywhere.


"_**You know….I'm not one for the killing people, but you have me in thigh corner here" **_Said a man standing with his gun pointed at her face, he wasn't any tall, barley 6"feet, he had a .357 magnum in his hand. .357 Magnum stopped being produced over a decade ago and most people that had were high ranking marines. _**"But I know your people say a prayer for your goddess before killing an animal…..I know that's your tradition and knowing this is your last moment….I'm going to quote you a **_paragraph _**from our **_Bible _**even if I don't believe in god…..**__The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy My brothers. And you will know My name is the Lord when I lay My vengeance upon thee._**_" _**_Just as he finished the paragraph, he placed his finger on the hammer and pull it back _**_"Be with Eywa"_**_ then he pulled the trigger…BOOM  
69696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969699696969699696969696969969696969696969969696969696696969_

'BOOM' was the sound that echoed in a flat with windows on the right side. The room was equipped with one leather armchair and leather three-seat with a steel table in the middle. That noise was made from a woman that was sitting on the armchair. She was a slim white skinned women with her strikingly white hair captured in hime-cut with blue eyes that looked like an internal calm ocean captured in diamond. She stood tall for a woman at 6"3' outfitted in white business suit with blue tie. She placed her suitcase on the steel table and looked across her at the man sitting on the three-seat. First thing you could see about him is that he was from a mafia, with the expensive suit and red tie with his hair slicked back and a **Cohiba Corona Especial**cigar in his hands.  
"You know I have a great deal with you, I brought the best drugs on earth for your payment " said the man with a chuckle but the woman wasn't happy at all "That wasn't our deal" she said with calm look on her face but if you look in her eyes that was a fierce hatred "I only deal with money not some drugs that I can sell to kids for money, If you didn't forget I'm a professional and I do only money" she finished with a hidden snarl that was too low for anyone to hear. The man looked offended "Come on _Koko _I have the best cocaine" then he placed the suitcase on the table and open it showing its content to her "on the world here. If you play smart you can get the 2x the money we would have given you" he said with the crocked smile. Koko's eyes flashed scarlet for a second then without and delay she took her white colored deagle from her business suit and placed it on the mafia boss head "I said I don't deal with drugs" then she pulled the trigger  
'BOOM'

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

'BOOM' came the sound in the office scaring the crap out of the corporate administrator of RDA mining operation making him spill the hot coffee on his pants and knocking his name tag that read "_Parker Selfridge". _As he looked up angry from his desk and got ready to shout at the man or women responsible at barging in his office at 6 am. But he swallowed his anger when he looked up at the imposing figure of Colonel Miles Quaritch. Knowing he wouldn't barging here without good explanation or to demand something he switched to his professional voice "What is it Miles?" asked the administrator. Miles looked up from the file he had in his hands and throwed it in front of Parker "I want us to recruit this women here she will be a great asset and I think we can make her come here easy after what happened to her down on earth and we need to make her an Avatar for she will be best suited for the job with her experience" finished the head of security with a gleam in his eyes and a wicked grin across his face '_oh yes she will be a great asset'_  
696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

'BOOM' she heard the echo and felt the blood splatter on her but she could feel any damage '_**maybe I'm in shock and don't feel anything' **_she tough. With great tredemption (Sp?) she opened her eyes and looked at where the human with the gun was but there wasn't anything, then she looked at her hands and touched her face. She could feel the blood on her face and chest but when she looked at her body she couldn't find the bullet wound, before she could start praying to Eywa for saving here she heared a chuckle beside her as she looked at her left side she could see a….  
A/N: not a bad beginning but a cliffhanger at beginning hah…. who can guess where from is Koko and the bible quote gets a cookie form me! All will be explained later. I stool Tarantino's ides writing in chapters like him. R&amp;R and give me some ideas if you have :3 hope you like it ^.^


End file.
